hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Jana of the Jungle
Jana of the Jungle was the backup segment to The Godzilla Power Hour on NBC. In November and early December 1978, Jana had her own time slot on Saturday mornings. Overview The blonde, green-eyed Jana, voiced by B. J. Ward, roamed the Venezuelan rain forest in search of her lost father. She wore only a dress made of unspecified animal skin and a collar which doubled as a throwing weapon. Her primary means of travel was by swinging on vines. Jana had two animal friends, Tiko the coatimundi (who more resembled a yapok, a South American aquatic marsupial) and Ghost the albino jaguar, and two human friends, Dr. Ben Cooper and Montaro. Among other animals, Jana has summoned a crocodile, a monkey, a bat, a snake and various tropical birds. In January 2007, Dynamite Entertainment launched a comic book, with plot by Frank Cho and script by Doug Murray, called Jungle Girl, featuring a blond female character called Jana. She is a Tarzanesque heroine who lives in some kind of "Lost World", a jungle inhabited by dinosaurs and cavemen. Opening Narration B. J. Ward provided the following opening narration, in character as Jana: "The last thing I remember was traveling up the Great River with my father. He had just given me my special necklace when... hitting rocks and capsizing. I was rescued by Montaro, a noble descendant of a lost warrior tribe. Endlessly searching for my lost father, Montaro, Tico and my jaguar, Ghost, help me guard the jungle from those who dwell within it. I grew up by the laws of nature and the animals of the jungle became my friends. I am Jana of the Jungle!" Episodes # The Golden Idol of the Gorgas # Katuchi Danger # The Cordillera Volcano # The Animal Snatchers # The Renegade # Rogue Elephant # The Prisoner # The Invaders # Dangerous Cargo # The Sting of the Tarantula # Countdown # Suspicion # Race for Life Voice Cast * Michael Bell as Dr. Ben Cooper * Ted Cassidy as Montaro * B. J. Ward as Jana Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Herb Armstrong, Bob Johnson, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Sam Roeca, George Shea, Bob Stitzel * Story Direction: John Bruno, Moe Gollub, Jan Green, Jon Zaar Haber, Rick Hoberg, Larry Huber, Mark Kirkland, Will Meugniot, Don Rico, Desmond Serratore, Dave Stevens, Bill Wray, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Wally Burr * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Bill Boyett, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Virginia Eiler, Ron Feinberg, Joan Gerber, Jane James, Casey Kasem, Ross Martin, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, Michael Rye, B. J. Ward, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Designers: Doug Wildey, George Wheeler, Fred Irvin * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Warren Marshall * Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, Lyle Beddes, Garnett Bugby, Todd Curtis, Sukhi Dail, Cory Dangerfield, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Foster, Drew Gentle, Simon Gittins, Moe Gollub, Charles Grosvenor, Dave Hanan, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Mark Kirkland, Brad Landreth, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Floyd Norman, Mike O'Mara, Gerrard Pointak, Debra Pugh, Linda Rowley, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Bart Seitz, Doyle Shaw, Roy Smith, Thomas Tholen, Greg Thurber, Toby, Grant Wilson * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Amaro Carretero, Rudy Cataldi, Jesse Cosio, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Al Gaivoto, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terence Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Angel Izquierdo, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Luis Martinez, Pedro Mohedano, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Juan Pina, Morey Reden, Vicente Rodriguez, Mariano Rueda, Robert Tyler, James T. Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Dario Campanile, Ann Guenther, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Bill Lorencz, Andy Phillipson, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Peter Van Elk * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Daniels McLean * Effects Editor: Pat Peck * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. External Links * [https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/G-J/The_Godzilla_Power_Hour/Jana_of_the_Jungle/ Jana of the Jungle] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index